


Eat You Alive

by Amberly



Series: Just Like Heaven [26]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Chasing, Dirty Talk, Kink, M/M, Rimming, Smut, emotional filth, predator/prey play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/pseuds/Amberly
Summary: “Duo?” His name echoes through the house. Wufei is coming down the hall and Duo puts his hand on the closet door. Waits until the footsteps have passed before he eases it open. He is silent as he moves behind Wufei, gaze sweeping over him. Taking in the pressed slacks, the button up shirt. The tie in one hand. Duo licks his lips and follows him into the kitchen. Watches as Wufei’s shoulders tense. His husband knows when he is being watched. When he is being chased, and Duo stills. Waits a moment as Wufei slowly looks over his shoulder at him. It is a glorious moment, one Duo has been waiting for all day. The sudden widening of Wufei’s black eyes, the spark that lights in them. The way he says only one word.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Duo Maxwell
Series: Just Like Heaven [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/405643
Kudos: 9





	Eat You Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I got some feels in the filth, I hope y'all don't mind. 
> 
> Double Feature for a Very Special Day. I was told it was unfair to ask a Scoprio to choose between Romance and Filth and you know what? That is a complete and total truth. And that's why we get two today. 
> 
> Regular reminder that these are not written in order!

Duo is used to the itches under his skin. He’s spent a lifetime learning what they mean, what needs to be done. This one, he knows, is an itch that needs to be scratched. It’s an itch with a hungry mouth and sharp claws, and one he is happy to indulge. One he knows his husband is even happier to indulge, the two of them matched. Able to go toe to toe in this and all things. It’s a constant gift, one Duo knows better than to take for granted. Knows how lucky he is to have someone who needs so closely match his own. Duo isn’t sure what he believes, not anymore, but he believes at least enough to know that he and Wufei were made for each other. Not so much cut from the same cloth as much as made separately as complements, or mirrors.  
  
And that’s why he’s hiding in the closet, naked, hair down. Why he’s waiting pins and needles for the front door to open. For Wufei to pass by on his way to the kitchen. His husband loves to chase and be chased and Duo is primed and ready. Has every muscle primed and ready, his cock hard. He wets his lips and--goes tense. Hears the sound of a car in the driveway and trembles with the anticipation of it. The sheer need he feels, rocking him back on his heels as he hears the key in the lock. The sound of the door opening. Wufei is taking off his shoes. Wufei is setting down his bag. Undoing his tie. It’s something else Duo knows--Wufei’s routine--and it makes him the perfect predator.  
  
“Duo?” His name echoes through the house. Wufei is coming down the hall and Duo puts his hand on the closet door. Waits until the footsteps have passed before he eases it open. He is silent as he moves behind Wufei, gaze sweeping over him. Taking in the pressed slacks, the button up shirt. The tie in one hand. Duo licks his lips and follows him into the kitchen. Watches as Wufei’s shoulders tense. His husband knows when he is being watched. When he is being chased, and Duo stills. Waits a moment as Wufei slowly looks over his shoulder at him. It is a glorious moment, one Duo has been waiting for all day. The sudden widening of Wufei’s black eyes, the spark that lights in them. The way he says only one word.  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
Duo grins and it is full of teeth. His eyes are dark and he is all hunter as he crouches. That’s all it takes. Wufei whirls and runs. Takes off through the kitchen and toward the dining room and Duo is hot on his heels. Tears after him with a growl full of promise. It’s exhilarating. Duo’s muscles burn as they run through the dining room. Circle through the kitchen and around the living room. He wets his lips. Smirks as they bypass the bedroom and head for the stairs. Wufei starts up them and Duo is right on his heels. Can almost touch him when he reaches out.  
  
“Gonna fuck you good,” he promises, voice a low growl. “Gonna pin you down and fuck you so hard.”  
  
Wufei stumbles. Wufei stumbles and Duo is on him, growling and reaching for his hands as he goes down against the stairs. They grapple. His husband is bared teeth, a low rumbling warning and Duo loves it. Loves this man so much there are days he can’t breathe with it. They’ve been through hell and back and now--now they’re living in a Heaven on Earth they created together. Built side by side with the same fierce devotion, a consuming passion that was shared, as equal as they were in all other things and Duo is--Duo thinks that if this is his reward, if Wufei is what he gets for everything he’s been through, then everything has been worth it. 

Wufei fights hard and well and loses. Duo gets his wrists. Straddles his hips with a snarl and dives in. He bites sharply at the crook of Wufei’s neck. Sinks his teeth in and swallows the moan he gets in response. The stairs aren’t going to work. Aren’t going to work at all and Duo slides off of Wufei. Catches him by the ankle when he tries to run and grabs his hip, eyes sparkling dangerously. Full of fire and want and need as they meet Wufei’s. He throws his husband over his shoulder and stalks toward the bedroom, hand on his ass.  
  
“Naughty,” Duo purrs. “Running from me like that. We both know you want this. We both know what a slut you are.” There’s a whimper from over his shoulder. Wufei’s cock is hard against his shoulder. Duo can feel it, feel the damp spot even through the layers of fabric. He shuts the bedroom door with his foot and tosses Wufei onto the bed. Smirks as he watches him shift back. Watches his eyes dart around the room and finally land on Duo. Wufei is flushed and panting. He wets his lips and clutches the blanket and waits.   
  
“You’re still dressed,” Duo points out. Feels a surge of triumph as Wufei doesn’t bother unbuttoning. Just drags it over his head and tosses it away. Duo puts a knee on the bed. Another. Crawls up as Wufei unbuttons his pants and takes hold of the ankles. Waits until Wufei clears his hips and then yanks. Drags them down and tosses them away and then Wufei is bare. Wufei is panting, pupils blown, and Duo crawls up the bed slowly. Smirks at him and settles astride his hips, hands planted on either side of his head. He ghosts their lips together. Flicks his tongue out at Wufeis’ mouth, dips into it for a moment and then pulls back. Tosses his hair over his shoulder.  
  
“Tell me, little dragon. You know the rules. Tell me what you want.”  
  
“Want it,” Wufei says quickly. Breathless. “Want you to--pin me down and fuck me.”  
  
“Good,” Duo purrs. He slides off Wufei. “Turn over.”  
  
Wufei is on his hands and knees as soon as the words are out of his mouth. He’s beautiful and perfect and Duo doesn’t waste any time. He shoves Wufei’s shoulders down. Rakes his nails down his back and bites the curve of his ass. Cupping the globes, Duo squeezes. Fucks up between them and moans, his head falling back. Wufei moans. Whines and arches his hips. Spreads his thighs wider and Duo slaps his ass. Leaves a red handprint behind.  
  
“Spread yourself open,” he orders. “Show me where you want my cock.” Wufei does. Cups his ass and spreads it open and Duo growls. Digs his nails into Wufei’s thighs as he drags his tongue over him. Licks firm circles around Wufei’s entrance and listens to his eager moans hungrily. Wants to eat his husband whole, dragging his thumb around the rim. Catching it on it. Duo’s thumb teases. Dips in and out and works with his tongue to start to work Wufei up and Wufei is panting, hard. Wufei is one long moand and Duo pulls away finally with hooded eyes. Slaps the other cheek, leaves behind another handprint and sets his hand between Wufei’s shoulderblades. 

“Please,” Wufei moans. Automatically resettles his hands at the small of his back. “Please fuck me, Duo. Please--I need it. Need your cock”  
  
“You do,” Duo says. Raises over Wufei to grab the lube. He settles back behind him and closes his hand around Wufei’s wrists. Pins them both as he flicks the cap of the lube open and pours. Duo watches as it slicks over Wufei’s hole. Tossing the bottle aside, he thrusts two fingers into him, sharply. Twists them and spreads them wide. “You don’t even need this. Such a whore. Ready to spread your legs for me any time.” 

“Please--”  
  
“Yeah, that’s right. Beg me for it like the cockslut you are.” Duo steadies his cock in his free hand. Rocks his hips forward, fucking just the head against him. Letting it catch on the rim and then slide over it. He lets his head fall back, listening to Wufei as he moans. As he begs, pleads for it, the words constant and filthy and just what Duo wants to hear.  
  
“I’m a slut, I’m such a slut, need your cock, please,” a hitch, Wufei’s hips arching in invitation, “Fuck me hard. Your cockslut, your dirty whore, Duo--please!”  
  
Duo grins. Rubs himself against Wufei and then sets himself against him. He thrusts into Wufei with one long, sharp thrust. And Wufei screams. Presses his face against the bed as he trembles and tries to thrust himself back against Duo’s cock. Duo slaps his ass and starts to move. Snaps and pounds into him, relentless and greedy. This is his. All of this is his and he runs his hand down Wufei’s back. Presses his shoulders more firmly to the bed as he fucks him, the sound of it filthy. Skin on skin and the squelch of lube. Duo loves it. It is sex. Sounds exactly like sex and he slides his hand off Wufei’s shoulder and into his hair. Wraps his ponytail around his fist and pulls, forcing his head back as he’s fucked.  
  
“Take my cock so well. God look at you--fucking dripping. Making a goddamn mess all over the sheets,” he pants out. Twists his hips, fingers curling tighter around Wufei’s wrists. “You were made for this, huh? Made to be fucked, good and hard. Love it, need a cock in your hole.” Duo bables. Says every single dirty thought he has and soaks up the moans he gets in response. The breathless “Yeah”s and “Slut” and “Yours” Wufei pants into the bed. Letting go of Wufei’s hair, Duo drags his nails down his back. Rakes the skin and then slips his hand under him. It’s tempting to edge him. To make Wufei wait until Duo’s filled him over and over.  
  
But Duo is hungry. Wants to hear his lover come, know it was his touch that did it. His hand, his cock, his words, and he wraps his fingers around Wufei’s cock in the way he knows he likes. Strokes him and fucks him hard and relentless and manages to tip his hips back. Shifts his weight and draws Wufei back and fucks into him. Hard, angled thrusts that have Wufei screaming, have Wufei begging to come, sobbing wildly with desperation as Duo’s thumb brushes over the head of his cock.  
  
“Come,” Duo orders. Tosses his head back as Wufei writhes under him. Spills into his hand and tightens around his cock. Wufei is shouting, moaning his name as he rocks back against his cock and Duo shudders. Can’t hold himself back as he trembles. Falls over the edge and fucks into Wufei with a cry, grinding against him as he comes. Wufei is boneless beneath him. Loose and pliant and Duo lets go of his wrists. Fucks his come into him, wiping one hand on the sheets and sweeping both up his back. His husband whines. Squirms under him, overstimulate, and Duo stills. Pulls out and falls panting on the bed next to him.  
  
“Fuck,” Wufei murmurs, immediately turning onto his side. He snuggles close and Duo wraps his arms around him. Presses a kiss to his temple with a smile. Wufei rumbles, a pleased sound. Kisses Duo’s collarbone and rests his hands against his chest. Hooks a leg over Duo’s hip. He strokes Wufei’s thigh lazily, rubbing their noses together.  
  
“Good?”  
  
“So good,” Wufei agrees. Gives him a playful look and bites the edge of his jaw. “You know I love it when you chase me.”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“Perhaps later,” his husband continues, voice full of promise, “I can chase you.” Duo laughs, bright and happy. Can’t believe that this is his life. That he gets to have this beautiful, wonderful man, that they get to have what they have, together. He kisses Wufei with a smile. Cards his fingers through his hair. 

“I’d like that,” Duo agrees. Basks in the joy they share. He can't wait. 


End file.
